digatadefendersfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The History of RaDos involves an alien race's cultivation of another planet. Primordials Before the "RaDosians" arrived in this world, mystical beings called the Primordials roamed the realm. Their bodies used mystical energies as their life force. As they died, their life force leeched into the rocks of Di-Gata mountains. While the Primordials are all gone, there are a few lesser creatures of that era still living in the realm such as the Al-Tzur-Ra. RaDosians The Prime RaDosians came from another planet. These aliens were black skinned, white haired individuals with glowing blue eyes. However, they were struck with a life-destroying Toten' Ka virus, which had spread across their planet and killed millions. A small team of Prime RaDosians escaped from their planet on a starship. The RaDosians soon landed on RaDos, caused by a stowaway creature named the Raath-Marak. Under RaDos' sun, their skin colour soon became lighter. They eventually exiled the original inhabitants, the Mortagarians, to live under the sea. While most people that live in RaDos as of the current timeline are the descendants of these first RaDosians, there are other tribes of RaDosians who are indigenous to RaDos, before the Prime RaDosians landed in the realm. Di-Gata Stones Man was then able to mine the enchanted rocks found in the mountains, but were only able to recover energy from eight of the thirteen sigils. Many rocks were mined by man, then carved into dice-like Di-Gata stones, and these were then carved with the sigil their power contained. From this point onward, anyone who used these stones were called stone casters or stone-slingers. It was believed that the first people who used these stones of power were called the Che-Brek tribe. This tribe was also the first to document the arrival of the human race onto the planet. They created a monument, which served as a tribute to those who first tamed Di-Gata stones. This monument is also an ancient training ground that is sigil-hardened to withstand attack. Maligor The Maligor have been around as long as there is recorded history in RaDos. They are viewed as a backward, dirty, and superstitious people by most RaDosians. Their culture and history is difficult to piece together and most Maligor will tell you they invented Di-Gata stones, fashioned the first Hei-Yu and strung the first bridges across Lake Maki. It's practically impossible to discern fact from fiction when it comes to the Maligor. Trade routes along the province of Yantos are under constant harassment from the Maligor. Bakkorian Kings The Bakkorians were a loose confederation of kings that ruled they provinces now known as Yintos, Nega-La and Infinor (including some outlying settlements in Sumos). In order to maintain such a large kingdom, they created the Waysigil System, which still functions to the present day, though the beacons are normally hidden underground. With the correct activation stone, a beacon can be summoned to the surface and anything that enters it will instantly be transported to a different beacon in another part of RaDos. It is large enough to teleport a Yintos tank and has enough power to transport the entire Yintos Army to the Spell Zone from Nazmul's Keep. They claimed to have ancestry back to the tribes of Che-Brek and were a rather demanding, superstitious and cruel masters who dealt harshly with those who disagreed with them. The Bakkorian Princes were an elite cadre of Royal Di-Gata stone fighters that were some of the first to wield guardian stones. The Bakkorians rule came to an end after the Guardian War, between the Kings and the Wizards of Yan. Wizards of Yan During the Bakkorian period, a group formed called the Wizards of Yan. They knew that the immense power of the stones may eventually fall into the wrong hands, and were entrusted with keeping peace and balance throughout the realm, becoming the governing figures of RaDos. They trained an elite group of Di-Gata Defenders to protect RaDos from those who would seek to use the Di-Gata stones for harm. The Wizards rule came to an end after the War of Binding, between the Wizards and the Order of Infinis. The Order drained a lot of Digata energy to create the Megalith and then marched on the main city of Altamar to attack the Wizards. While the Order was bearing down on them the Wizards banded together to cast a spell to bind the Megalith. This resulted in the destruction of the Wizards, most of the Order and the Defenders. While this stopped the Order from taking over the realm, it also destroyed the previous government leaving things open to change or renewal. Gallery Che-Brek (1).png|Seth and Adam at the Che-Brek Monument. Che-Brek (2).png|The entirety of the Che-Brek Monument. Category:Culture